Just Grace
by Nina Ross
Summary: Grace is the daughter of two famous people and the grand daughter of two powerfull men. Wrestling was not her choice but it became her life and she has a legacy to fufill. What will happen? With her heritage and ties, things may get out of control. But maybe she can find much more in the wwe.


**Hello guys. I am trying a different approach with this story. Please let me know what you think so that I know if I should continue. Right now, I can't say for sure what ride this will be but prepare for anything. This Chapter is very short but it's just a quick get to know the vibe and the main Character, My OC Grace.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Let's get on the fast track here, shall we? My entire life has been shaped around one word, Legacy. My father had drilled me since I could walk and talk. Wrestling above and beyond. It was all that mattered in his eyes. Well, to keep it short, when my father was a young man living in Columbia, he worked very hard to follow in the footsteps of his father, a famous Colombian wrestler, unfortunately my father got sidetracked along his journey and got involved with a gang and drugs. He was disowned and frowned upon. But that didn't stop him. At age 22 he arrived in London where he studied business at oxford and soon after he got a degree, he got a job in Wall street. Things went great for him. Maybe too great... soon he met the daughter of a very powerful business figure and he married her, he later built his own empire and then they had me. Great things to be expected. Since my father never got to wrestling, he passed it down, as he likes to recall it. To be honest, wrestling was never my love. Yeah I guess it was okay to watch but it just dowright did not interest me. My mother filled for divorce when I was 8 and then she moved to Paris to be with her new lover. Which left me with a dictating father. I soon gave up putting in no effort when I realized I wasn't getting out of the whole wrestling thing. When I started to work very hard, I became really, really good. My dad took it upon himself to manage me. Yep, he even hired a manager for his company so that he could be with me most of the time, or when I was in a ring or training at least. He had the whole works, got me personal tutors so that I wouldn't be distracted by the whole school phase thing. And so that majority of my time could be spend inside a ring. He even hired acting coaches to assist me with cameras and all that. Pretty soon, it was the only thing I knew and it served as a bond. I thought about quiting a thousand times, going to live with any relative just as long as I could leave wrestling behind... but then my dad became sick and I just could not bare to break his spirit. He was living though me and with his life story... well I am not a devil. So I stuck out and worked even harder and at the age of 20, I had signed with the wwe, after being on the indies for 5 years. Yep, I was 15 when the crazy charade started. Very young and Ilegal, I am sure but my dad has money. Money speaks. Money gets you things. And now, at the age of 21, I am finally heading to the big stage. To most fans I am just another wrestler, to most co workers, I am just that, another co-worker but to the hardcore mega fans, they know I am the grand daughter of Rohelio Ramirez Esteban Vasquez, also known as The Coffee prince, yuck, I know but he was a pretty big deal many years ago and apparenty the McMahon's really wanted him. Like, so so bad. But he rejected them, refusing to betray his culture, country or style. So to say great things are expected from me is an understatement and to make things worse, my dad, Angelo Matelio Vasquez, in his wrestling days, also made big waves ( as the bean prince. Seriously? What is it with the whole coffee thing) and now he had an even more powerful name because of his influences in the business world and my mother, Diana Jane Acker-Vasquez , well she is an actress, a very well conected one. With ties to A listers like Meryl Streep and Tom Hanks. And just when you think it can't be worse, her father, Jeremy Acker is the best friend of Bill Gates and he is often called for advice by people like Oprah freakin Winfrey... Yeah no big deal right. Which brings me, Mariana Grace Acker-Vasquez to the halls of the arena of my debut. Or as I like to go by, Grace. Mostly to avoid drama. Since most of my childhood was shown to the media like some show. When my mother left it became better but now, well I guess you'll have to stay tuned to see how it plays out. Welcome to My Tellanovella. Just Grace.


End file.
